La fleur noire de Sirius
by Cloporte
Summary: Qui êtes-vous' Elle répondit en fixant le feu du foyer qu’elle ranimait à l’aide de sa baguette magique. 'Je suis ta marraine, Harry.' -Fic terminée.
1. Prologue: Insomnie

Prologue Insomnie  
Il faisait si tard que les lumières des lampadaires, de la rue Privet Drive, étaient parties se coucher. Seulement un jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais et aux yeux vert émeraude, ne dormait pas. Il était dans son lit, couché sur le dos et regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir. Ce n'était pas les ronflements de son oncle Vernon qui emplissaient la maison silencieuse. Ce genre de détails n'aurait pas empêché Harry Potter de dormir. Pas en ces temps. Car Harry Potter était une cible. Et surtout à cet endroit moldu et sans défenses, il était une cible servie sur un plateau d'argent. Harry Potter était l'ennemi numéro un du plus grand sorcier noir; Voldemort. Ce dernier risquait à tout moment de le faire souffrir que ce soit par l'intermédiaire d'autres ou directement. Et le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était que lui, Harry Potter, le tue avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. Cela aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel sorcier, mais Harry ne cessait de se dire qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette Terre à part tuer le mage noir. Le jeune homme n'avait pas de famille hormis sa tante, son oncle et son cousin qui le haïssaient et c'étaient réciproques. Ses parents étaient morts, tués par Voldemort et...il n'y avait pas de cela longtemps, à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, son parrain, sa seule famille, était mort sous ses yeux. Alors, pourquoi Harry Potter devrait encore essayer de vivre, de faire déplacer plein de gens pour sa défense. Il voulait en finir, il voulait se venger, se venger de sa vie qu'il devait subir.  
Voilà ce qui empêchait Harry Potter de dormir.


	2. Pluie

Chapitre 1: Pluie  
Cette journée-là, il pleuvait. Comme la veille, comme la semaine dernière. Et ceci n'encouragea pas le jeune homme de se lever. Ce qui l'aida fut les cris de la tante Pétunia.   
-Il est midi et quart! s'écria-t-elle. Lève-toi! La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à te coucher tôt au lieu de faire des conneries!  
Un sentiment de rage l'anima. Il se leva d'un trait et se tint au côté de la tante Pétunia. Il était beaucoup plus grand et costaud qu'elle. Elle sembla apeuré et encore plus lorsqu'il leva sa baguette qu'il serrait dans sa main droite.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de faire des conneries ma tante, dit-il les dents serrés et les yeux furieux. Contrairement à toi qui passe ton temps à regarder chez les voisins et laver la moindre parcelle de poussière...  
Et sur ce, il la quitta. Elle était encore pétrifiée lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers.  
À la cuisine et se fit de quoi manger. Ce qu'il y avait de bien à se lever tard était que l'oncle Vernon était déjà parti à son travail. Spécialement aujourd'hui, Dudley était allé avec lui pour voir comment bien gérer ses futurs employés. Harry sourit en pensant à l'oncle Vernon qui paraissait passer ses journées à dormir sur son bureau...  
Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à table avec ses toasts, on sonna à la porte. Il crut que la tante Pétunia allait répondre, mais on bout d'un certain temps, elle n'était toujours pas descendue. Elle devait avoir pris d'autres médicaments pour sa tension, ce qui lui procurait quelques symptômes...  
À contrecoeur, Harry laissa son petit-déjeuner et se pressa vers la porte d'entrée. La sonnette avait encore retentit lorsqu'il arriva au seuil. Il ouvrit la porte.  
Sur le tapis 'Welcome' se tenait une personne encapuchonnée à cause de la pluie. Trempée, la personne releva la tête. En dessous de ce gros manteaux affreux, il découvrit une femme âgée fin trentaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux perçants qui semblaient cependant tristes et qui l'examinaient sans arrêt.  
Gêné par sa beauté et par son regard, Harry resta muet quelques instants, avant de se ressaisir.  
-Euh...on accepte pas de colporteurs, merci, dit-il fermement, se faisant penser à l'oncle Vernon.  
La femme sourit tristement.  
-Bonjour Harry. On m'avait parlé de ta ressemblance avec ton père et ta mère, mais pas de la stupidité de Sirius en toi. J'ai toujours douté de son titre de parrain.  
Harry resta bouche bée. Qui était-elle? Il serra sa baguette magique qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Si c'était une mangemort?  
-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant.  
L'étrangère abaissa sa capuche. En fait, cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais la tante Pétunia derrière lui s'en chargea.  
-Rogue? dit-elle chamboulée.


	3. Malicia Rogue

Chapitre 2: Malicia Rogue  
Harry regarda horrifié la sorcière qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était ahuri tant par le nom de cette femme que par sa tante.  
-Tu...tu la connais?  
-Bien sûr, c'est une autre des amis de ma charmante soeur, répondit-elle sur un ton dégoûté.   
-Excusez-moi, mais pourrions-nous rentrer à l'intérieur?  
La pluie continuait à marteler Rogue malgré le petit auvent au-dessus d'elle.  
-Il n'en est pas question! s'exclama Pétunia. Sors de chez moi, espèce de sauvage!  
-En fait, déclara la chassée, je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix. Les autres arriveront.  
-Qui? demandèrent Harry et sa tante sur un ton différent.   
-Des vieux amis, des membres de l'Ordre; des proches de Sirius...répondit-elle faiblement.  
Elle entra dans le couloir sous les protestations de la tante Pétunia.   
-Tu...vous n'avez pas le droit! Je vais appeler la police!  
-C'est quoi ça? questionna l'autre.  
Elle enleva son manteau.  
-Pourquoi tout ces gens viennent? demanda Harry, intéressé et rassuré.  
Les yeux noirs de Rogue devinrent lourds et sans force. Elle regarda Harry toujours avec son regard triste.  
-Pour le testament...On ne t'en a pas parlé?  
Harry fit non de la tête. La femme déposa son manteau crasseux sur un fauteuil et s'assit sur la chaise en cuir de l'oncle Vernon. Horrifiée, la tante Pétunia s'empara du manteau du bout des doigts et le lança à Rogue qui le reçut en pleine face.  
-Va-t-en de chez moi! Déjà qu'on a pris ce garnement! Personne ne viendra ici! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces choses... Vous êtes tous comme des...des sales rats qu'il faut se débarrasser! Tous comme ma soeur! Regardez ce qui lui ai arrivé! Vous...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rogue s'était levée et lui avait lancé un sort de pétrification. Harry se rendit compte que lui aussi tenait sa baguette serrée.   
La tante Pétunia gisait, debout, la bouche grande ouverte et les traits déformés par la colère.  
Harry l'examina quelques moments.  
-Alors, comme ça, tu es un petit garnement, dit Rogue qui s'était rassit sur le fauteuil.  
Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux moqueurs, mais Harry aperçut de l'amertume cachée.  
-Eh bien, pour eux oui, répondit Harry en désignant une photo de la famille Dursley. C'est quoi cette histoire de testament? C'est...c'est Sirius?  
-Oui.   
Harry voulait qu'elle développe ses réponses. Il ne voulait pas parler parce qu'il savait que sa voix se briserait.  
-Et...et pourquoi devez-vous venir ici?  
-Pour que tu restes en sécurité, Harry.  
Harry vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le canapé.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
Cette fois-ci, elle n'osa pas le regarder. Elle répondit en fixant le feu du foyer qu'elle ranimait à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
-Je suis ta marraine, Harry. Je suis celle que tes parents ont désigné comme étant celle qui te servirait de deuxième mère et qui te protègerait... Avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup été présente...  
Harry était encore sous le choc.  
-Où étiez-vous? demanda-t-il.  
-J'étais en France, à Marseille. Je m'y suis enfuie le soir où j'ai appris la mort de tes parents et que c'était Sirius qui les avait dénoncé à Tu-Sais-Qui...  
-Mais ce n'est pas lui! s'emporta Harry.  
Sa marraine se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir et grave.  
-Je sais, Harry, je sais. Je le sais que trop. Mais à cette époque, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui. Comment aurais-tu réagi, Harry, si tu apprenais la mort de tes meilleurs amis et qu'en plus tu savais que c'est ton amoureux qui les a tué?  
Harry comprit toute la misère qu'elle avait subie.  
-Vous...vous étiez la femme de Sirius? Vous devez alors être âgé...   
-J'ai un an de moins de Sirius. J'étais sa fiancée même si plusieurs n'étaient pas d'accord sur cette union. On devait se marier pas longtemps après le drame. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Sirius a été arrêté, il n'y a pas eu de procès et il a été envoyé à Azkaban. James, Lily et Peter étaient morts, en fait pas Peter, Remus s'est fait discret, plus que d'habitude, et moi je suis partie chez ma cousine en France. Dumbledore m'a assuré que tu étais en sécurité. J'ai souvent pris de tes nouvelles. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait surtout à Poudlard. J'ai adoré l'histoire de la grand-mère gonflée!  
-En fait, c'était la soeur de mon oncle...  
Rogue s'esclaffa de rires. Harry pensa quelques secondes avant de demander:  
-As-tu un lien de parenté avec un Severus Rogue?  
-Je suis sa soeur, Malicia, répondit-elle simplement. J'ai appris qu'entre toi et lui ce n'était pas le grand amour...  
Harry la considéra. C'était une très belle femme, aucun doute là-dessus. Comment un être aussi dégoûtant que Rogue pouvait avoir une soeur aussi charmante et intelligente comme Malicia.  
-Je crois qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup mon père...décréta Harry.  
Malicia sourit et sembla se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme la regarda et crut que, depuis le début de l'été, c'était la première fois qu'il était heureux.  
Il y eut un gros bruit sonore dans la cuisine. Harry se précipita suivit par Malicia.  
Remus Lupin se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Pâle et cerné. Il semblait se demander où il était.  
-Remus? s'exclama Malicia.  
Remus reçut difficilement Malicia dans ses bras. Il passa de grands bras rassurants autour de Malicia. Il fit un sourire à Harry qui lui répondit en inclinant la tête et en souriant à son tour.  
-Ma...Malicia! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais...  
Elle s'écarta de son vieil ami et lui adressa un sourire.  
-Je suis ici!  
-Et tu es venue à pieds! Tu es toute trempée. Tu n'as pas changé!  
-Toi non plus, Remus. Toujours aussi paternel.  
Tandis qu'ils riaient, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Harry s'excusa et alla ouvrir. Mr. Weasley et Ron se tenaient tout les deux sous un vieux parapluie troué.  
-Ah Harry! Je suis vraiment content de te revoir! On peut entrer?  
-Bien sur, s'exclama Harry, heureux de revoir pleins de visages familiers.  
-Salut vieux! dit Ron en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
Mr. Weasley entra dans le salon et se retourna vers Harry.  
-Les autres ne sont pas arrivés?  
-Malicia et Remus sont dans la cuisine, répondit Harry en pointant la porte vitrée de vitraux.  
-Ah, d'accord! Remus et Mal...Malicia Rogue? s'enquit Mr. Weasley.   
-Oui, affirma Harry avec un sourire.  
-Bien, dit Mr. Weasley, un peu nerveusement.  
Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
-C'est qui elle? demanda Ron. La mère de Rogue?  
-Non, c'est sa soeur, sourit Harry.  
-Sa soeur? Elle doit ressembler à un espèce de vautour crasseux.  
Harry ri en lui-même.  
-Et c'est quoi son rapport avec le testament avec Sirius? questionna Ron lentement.  
-Tu savais qu'il y avait une lecture ici?  
-Oui, assura Ron moins sur de lui.  
Harry sembla furieux. Tout le monde savait que Sirius avait fait un testament, sauf lui, son propre neveu! Ron, voyant l'air de son ami, voulu changer de sujet.  
-C'est toute la famille qui a été appelée, mais je ne crois pas que ton oncle et ta tante auraient été contents de tous nous voir débarquer!  
Il regarda la tante Pétunia qui bloquait le passage.  
-On devrait peut-être la déplacer...  
Alors, qu'ils prenaient Pétunia par les pieds et la traînaient jusqu'au placard en dessous de l'escalier, Ron continua son récit.  
-J'ai insisté pour venir et mon père a accepté, après tout tu es mon meilleur ami! Peut-être que mon père réussira à convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir chez nous. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? demanda Ron inquiet.  
L'idée plaisait beaucoup à Harry, mais il y avait aussi Voldemort. Si Voldemort s'amenait chez les Weasley et commençait à leur faire du mal juste parce que Harry était là, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
-J'en serais ravi, déclara Harry, mais son ton n'était pas du tout optimiste comme il l'aurait espéré.  
Ron sembla le remarquer, mais ne dit rien. En refermant difficilement la porte du placard, il proposa:  
-Bon, si on allait voir le vautour crasseux?  
Harry ri en pensant à la belle Malicia.


	4. Les arrivants

Chapitre 3: Les arrivants  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry remarqua l'arrivé de plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières. Remus qui parlait toujours avec Malicia et Mr. Weasley, se leva et dit:  
-Harry, Ron! Venez je vais vous présenté.  
-Quoi!?! s'exclama Malicia. C'est un de tes enfants, Arthur?  
-Oui, le plus jeune de mes fils, répondit fièrement Mr. Weasley.  
Ron comprit alors qui était cette mystérieuse femme. Elle avait beau être sublime, elle avat quelques traits des Rogue dont les yeux et cheveux noirs. Ron rougit en s'apercevant de l'identité de la femme. Harry gloussa et s'avança vers la table.  
-Harry, Ron je vous présente Galagouille, un vieil ami de Poudlard, continua Remus en pointant un homme barbu qui leur fit un sourire. C'était le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et la sorcière qui ne cesse pas de parler, c'est Annietta Colombe, une ancienne membre de l'Ordre.  
La vieille sorcière s'avança vers eux et leur serra la main.  
-J'étais en quelque sorte la mère adoptive de Sirius et je croi que ça l'agaçait. On ne s'est pas beaucoup revu de puis sa condamnation...Il venait souvent me voir pour des conseils...Surtout des conseils d'amours...dit-elle en ricanant à l'adresse de Malicia qui lui fit une grimace sympathique.  
-Voyons, laisse-les tranquilles avec tes sottises, Annietta! commenta Fol Oeil qui la fixait avidement.  
-Maugrey, toujours aussi peu mélancolique!  
Toutes ces personnes étaient venues rendre hommage à Sirius en quelque sorte. Bien sur, c'était un évènement qui se devait être triste, mais en y pensant bien, Harry fut content de les voir aussi de bonne humeur. Les souvenirs revenaient, les rires, les pleurs, les nuits, les conseils, les combats... tous ensemble, ils avaient vaincu la tristesse de la perte d'un de leur proche. Peut-être que lui aussi réussirait à 'oublier' sa tristesse.   
Reprenant ses esprits de ces réflexions, il demanda de vive voix:  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?  
-Amène des bièreaubeurres, le jeune, décréta Fol Oeil.   
-Il n'y pas de ça ici...  
-Et de l'alcool, alors? demanda Galagouille.  
-Voyons Galagouille! s'emporta Colombe. Il est tôt encore! De l'eau, mon chéri, continua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.  
Il acquiesça et se dirigea vers les armoires.  
-Je vais t'aider, dit Malicia.  
Elle avait toujours son air sombre. Harry lui indiqua l'emplacement des verres tandis qu'il remplissait une cruche de l'eau du robinet et que d'autres conversations recommençaient. Elle prit un plateau, qui était sur le comptoir et commença à empiler les verres.  
-Alors, euh... Sirius ne t'a jamais parlé de moi? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.  
-Euh...En fait, Sirius était assez discret sur sa vie privée... Quand as-tu appris qu'il était innocent?  
-Remus m'a envoyé un hibou, il y a environ 3 ans... Il m'a tout expliquer.  
-Et tu n'as rien fait pour retrouver Sirius? demanda Harry stupéfait.   
-Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends? s'exclama Malicia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je suis peut-être une Rogue, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais je ne suis pas si insensible!  
-Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus parti de cette famille, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.


	5. Le testament

Chapitre 4: Le testament  
Malicia se retourna et, bouche bée, fixa son grand frère.   
-Severus? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-Eh bien, il semble bien que ton cher fiancé m'a légué une de ses cochonneries...  
Malicia fronça les sourcils. Harry serra les points, comme il en avait l'habitude avec Rogue.  
-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours profiteur de mauvaises situations, déclara Malicia. Contente de t'avoir revu, mon frère.   
Elle prit le plateau et se dirigea vers le groupe de sorciers qui s'animait devant l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Rogue la regarda partir soudain moins sur de lui et plus malheureux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence d'Harry. Soudain, son regard devint plus méprisant.  
-Alors, Potter, toujours en train de traîner dans des endroits à espionner?  
-C'est, en quelque sorte, chez moi ici.  
-Petit arrogant, décréta Rogue.  
-Je crois qu'elle aurait voulu faire la paix avec vous...dit Harry sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il disait.  
Rogue semblait vouloir le frapper. Mais au même moment:  
-Severus, Harry! Ne soyez pas distants. Nous allons commencer la lecture, déclara Dumbledore.  
Rogue cessa de fixer Harry avec du dédain et il s'avança vers le groupe suivit par Harry.  
-Bonjour Harry! dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir, nous allons commencer.  
Harry s'assit avec les autres autour de la table qui avait été élargie par un sortilège.  
-Alors, reprit Dumbledore, est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions?  
-Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti de...de cette lecture?  
-Oh, je crois être le responsable de ce problème, dit lentement Lupin. Je voulais te l'envoyer hier, mais euh...  
Il jeta un regard apeuré vers le groupe.  
-Disons que j'ai été occupé, hier soir...finit-il.   
Harry acquiesça comprenant et se souvenant que la nuit dernière avait été éclairée par la pleine lune. Rogue laissa tomber un soupir d'agacement, mais la plupart l'ignora.  
-J'espère que notre venu ne te dérange pas, Harry?  
-Non! Au contraire, merci d'avoir penser à moi, dit Harry.  
-C'est Sirius qu'il faut remercier, remarqua Malicia.  
Un silence lourd habita alors la petite cuisine du 4 Privet Drive.  
-Ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire! affirma Rogue.  
Malicia lui lança un regard noir.  
-Alors, commençons, ajouta Annietta Colombe qui semblait exaspérée de l'attitude de Rogue.  
Dumbledore fit apparaître un parchemin qu'il déposa au milieu de la table. Il était vierge.  
-Peu de temps avant sa mort, Sirius m'a demandé d'être en quelque sorte son notaire. Alors, c'est pour cela que je vous ai réuni tous ici aujourd'hui. Sirius voulait tous vous dire aurevoir et vous léguer quelque chose avant que vous l'oublier. Ce sont ses propres termes, conta Dumbledore.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas, ajouta Remus.  
-Comme si on pouvait l'oublier! lâcha Galagouille.  
Dumbledore tapota le parchemin de sa baguette magique. Le papier s'anima et de la lumière en sorti comme des projecteurs. Dans le faisceau de lumières, apparut le haut du corps de Sirius.  
-C'est un système que nous avons mis au point lui et moi, déclara Dumbledore devant les regards ahuris. Il ne vous voit pas, il ne fera que parler.  
Un long cillement sortit du parchemin et Sirius se mit à parler de sa voix basse.  
-Alors, si vous voyez ce drôle de message, c'est que je suis mort, malheureusement, exposa Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.  
Harry sentit son coeur se serrer.  
-Alors, j'espère que vous êtes tous là...et que vous avez du plaisir. Euh...eh bien je vais commencer par Mrs. Colombe, si elle est encore vivante, ajouta Sirius.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Mrs. Colombe soupira bruyamment.  
-Mrs. Colombe, maman, je sais bien que ce que je possède ne vous intéresse pas vraiment, vous m'avez souvent dit que j'avais trop de choses inutiles... Alors, je vous laisse mon portrait encadré que vous aimiez tant...  
-Ah! s'exclama Mrs. Colombe en se mouchant dans un mouchoir qu'elle venait de sortir.  
-Remus, mon frère, je voudrais d'abord te remercier d'avoir toujours été là, même dans tes pires moments. Comme tu as toujours envié la grosse bibliothèque de mon père, je te la donne même si pour la plupart des ouvrages sont interdits par le ministère. Te connaissant, tu ne les garderas pas...  
Lupin sourit à l'illusion de son ami. Harry aurait pu croire que Lupin allait pleurer, il regarda ailleurs.  
-Galagouille! s'exclama Sirius. Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais dans mon testament, non? À vrai dire, je n'ai rien à te donner...peut-être plus quelque chose à t'avouer. Tu te souviens du jour où tu nous a dénoncé Malicia et moi parce que nous étions sortis un peu tard...  
Sirius rougit sur l'image et Malicia resta perplexe face à ce message.  
-On avait eu une belle retenue! reprit Sirius avec un petit sourire.   
Malicia ouvrit la bouche incapable de parler. Tout le monde se jeta un regard amusé.  
-Eh bien! Maintenant, je peux t'annoncer que j'étais assez mécontent... C'est pour ça que je suis allée voir Junia Loiselle, la fille la plus moche de Poudlard, et je lui ai dit que tu l'aimais, même si c'était faux. À l'époque, j'avais bien ris, surtout lorsque je la voyais qui te regardait avec de beaux yeux. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que tu l'avais marié! Alors, voilà, c'était mon cadeau!  
Galagouille ria à ce souvenir. Sirius s'arrêta et sembla penser à ses souvenirs.  
-J'étais en quelque sorte le cupidon qui lui échouait de son côté...   
Tous les regards se posèrent sur Malicia. Elle regardait sobrement l'image de Sirius.  
-Malicia, mon amour, je...j'espère te revoir avant que tu vois ce message. J'espère que tu regardes ce message avec nos enfants, dans notre vieille maison et qu'Harry est avec toi. J'espère que nous l'avons adopté et qu'il n'a plus ces tourments que je lui connais.  
Harry sentit ses yeux lui brûler. Il voulait que Sirius se taise, qu'il arrête d'espérer toutes ses choses qui n'arriveront jamais.  
-Ma Malicia, je te lègue tous nos souvenirs que j'ai gardé et, qui j'espère, sont dans notre grenier...  
Malicia baissa la tête, mais Harry pu voir une larme tombée sur la table.  
-À la famille Weasley, je lègue le contenu de mon coffre à la banque de Gringotts. C'est peu, mais je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ces distractions qu'ont causé les enfants. Ils ont réussi à me faire sourire dans des moments graves. Et ça c'est précieux.  
Mr. Weasley effaça, de son index, une larme qui coulait de son oeil gauche.  
-Fol Oeil, mon ami, je te lègue la collection d'armes et d'instruments de tortures de mon père. Fais attention à toi, vieux grincheux!  
-Charmant, dit Fol Oeil en cachant maladroitement ses larmes.  
Tout le monde, à l'exception de Rogue, rit faiblement jusqu'à ce que Sirius reprenne d'une voix joyeuse:  
-Harry, mon fils, je te donne la maison de mes parents. Puisse-t-elle t'apporter plus de chance qu'à moi! Je sais, c'est une vieille maison qui tombe en ruines, mais elle est magique. Et je crois que tu serais heureux d'avoir ta maison et ne plus avoir à vivre chez ta tante... si tu y vis encore. Et si j'étais toi, j'irais regarder dans la chambre de ma mère, derrière la grosse commode...  
Les lumières du parchemin commençaient à faiblir... Tout le monde se tourna vers Rogue qui n'avait pas été mentionné alors que le parchemin semblait s'éteindre. Puis soudainement, les lumières reprirent leur force.  
-Ah oui, j'oubliais, s'excusa Sirius. Je lègue tout le contenu de la cachette de Kreattur à Severus Rogue, mon vieil ami d'enfance. Ce n'est pas un miroir que tu trouveras là-dedans, c'est toute la crasse que cette vermine ramasse depuis des années! se moqua-t-il.  
Mrs. Colombe et Malicia levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron, Harry et Galagouille pouffèrent de rires. Le parchemin s'éteignit définitivement.  
Tout rouge, Rogue se leva.  
-Alors, c'est tout?  
-Oui, répondit calmement Dumbledore.  
-J'ai vraiment perdu mon temps, ici...  
Et il quitta la pièce sans un mot.  
-Il a toujours été pareille cet enfant, dit Mrs. Colombe en séchant les larmes sur ses joues. Alors, je vais y aller. Je fus très contente de vous revoir et venez me voir!  
Elle embrassa tout le monde et transplanna. Maugrey Fol Oeil se leva difficilement.  
-On se revoit pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre et dites-moi où elle sera, dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Harry.  
Il transpplanna à son tour suivit de Galagouille.  
-Je fus heureux de vous revoir!  
Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui était resté là.   
-L'Ordre a changé de quartier général? demanda-t-il pour éviter de parler de Sirius.  
-Cela dépend Harry, commença Dumbledore. Maintenant que tu es le propriétaire de cette maison, c'est à toi de décider. Voudrais-tu garder un groupe de sorciers qui essayent de sauver le monde sous ton toit? Soit à l'aise, Harry. Il y a bien d'autres endroits où nous pouvons aller.  
Harry pensa quelques instants. Bien sûr, qu'il aimerait que l'Ordre du Phénix s'établisse dans sa maison...mais il avait une autre idée.  
-Je veux brûler la maison.  
Tout le monde sursauta à cette révélation.  
-Elle a gardé Sirius emprisonné dans les derniers moments de sa vie. Elle le tuait quand il était jeune. Ça le tuait de vivre là.  
-Voyons, Harry, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop? demanda faiblement Mr. Weasley.  
-Harry, ça ne servira à rien, renchérit Lupin.  
Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, pensa Harry. Mais doucement, une main froide se posa sur la sienne.  
-Harry, dit Malicia doucement. Peut-être que cette maison a été un cruel lieu pour Sirius, mais aujourd'hui, tu as la chance de la convertir en quartier général pour un groupe d'individus qui sont là pour rendre la paix... C'est tout le contraire! Tout comme Sirius l'a fait... murmura-t-elle.  
Harry en avait assez. Il savait que cette femme avait raison. Mais penser à Sirius lui faisait picoter les yeux. Il aurait voulu être seul. Et puis, il se souvint de la nuit où Diggory était mort. Mrs. Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras et, malgré la banalité de son geste, Harry avait réussi à oublier ses malheurs... À ce moment, c'était la main de Malicia qui tenait fermement la sienne comme pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.  
-Je veux bien la garder, marmonna Harry. Et vous pourrez toujours vous en servir comme quartier général.  
-Merci, Harry, dit Dumbledore. C'est très généreux de ta part.  
-Mais je veux y aller ce soir. Je ne veux pas rester ici, compléta Harry.  
Dumbledore sembla hésiter quelques secondes.  
-Si cela peut vous rassurer, Professeur, je pourrez aller vivre avec lui quelques jours...Si ça ne dérange pas Harry...rassura Lupin.  
-De toute manière, je ne serai jamais vraiment seul; il y aura des membres de l'Ordre.  
Dumbledore regarda Harry.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, va faire tes bagages!  
Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.  
-Merci, Professeur!  
Alors qu'il allait monter les marches pour se rendre dans sa chambre, Dumbledore fit remarquer.  
-Peut-être devrais-tu demander à ta tante la permission avant de partir... Bien sûr, il faudrait la sortir du garde-robe et la dépétrifier, dit Dumbledore d'un ton sévère, mais les yeux pétillants de moquerie.  
Harry et Ron allèrent sortir la tante Pétunia et Malicia la dépétrifia. Pétunia sembla horrifiée et troublée en voyant toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait déjà aperçu à la gare.  
-Ma chère, commença Dumbledore, Harry vient d'hériter d'une maison, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, il ira vivre dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il sera surveiller. Remus Lupin, ici présent, se porte volontaire pour vivre quelques temps avec lui. Et Mlle Malicia Rogue, que vous devez connaître, habitera avec lui, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il à Malicia.  
-Euh...Pour un certain temps, dit-elle à Harry, prise au dépourvu.   
-Harry, continua Dumbledore. Monte faire tes valises, nous partons bientôt.   
La tante Pétunia restait de marbre, même lorsque Mr. Weasley lui tendit la main.  
-Bonjour, vous vous souvenez de moi? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. Euh...Vous avez une très jolie maison... Ron aide à Harry!  
Les deux adolescents montèrent au deuxième étage. Harry sortit sa grosse valise et commença à déposer des objets à l'intérieur.  
-Voudrais-tu enfermer Hedwige dans sa cage, s'il te plaît? demanda Harry à Ron.  
Ron s'exécuta.  
-J'imagine, que maintenant tu ne voudras plus venir au Terrier? hasarda Ron tout en ouvrant la cage.  
-Eh bien, j'avais pensé que peut-être tu voudrais venir chez mon nouveau chez Harry.  
Ron se retourna en souriant.  
-Pour vrai?  
-Oui. Et on invitera aussi Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait ça...  
Le sourire de Ron s'élargit. Ils continuèrent de ramasser tout en parlant de cet été qu'il allait être passionnante.  
-Alors, Malicia est en quelque sorte ta maraine? questionna Ron.  
Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
-Et tu voudrais qu'elle vive avec toi? s'informa Ron.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Elle est super gentille...  
-Pas seulement gentille, commenta Ron.  
-Ah la ferme Ron! Tu parles de ma marraine, là!  
-Désolé.   
-J'avoue que tu as raison, admit Harry avec un sourire.  
Ron ri et manqua d'échapper une pile de livres.  
-Mais, je ne suis pas sûr, continua Harry. C'est sûr, elle sera comme une mère peut-être...Je la connais à peine...  
-Eh bien voilà une chance de connaître des choses sur elle et sur tes parents! dit Ron.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Ils avaient fini avec les affaires à Harry. Ils descendirent le tout et Ron demanda à son père s'il pouvait aller vivre avec Harry le reste de l'été. Mr. Weasley accepta, mais Ron arriverait seulement quelques jours plus tard.  
Mr. Weasley et Ron les quittèrent.  
Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry.  
-Je dois partir à mon tour. Je te laisse entre les mains de Remus et Malicia. Cependant, tu dois me promettre, Harry, que tu ne te mêleras pas à aucun évènement qui pourrait te coûter la vie. Pas maintenant... Lorsque l'on voit tout ce qui peut arriver dans une vie, que ce soit tragique ou amusant, on se rend compte que la vie est précieuse.  
Dumbledore avait toujours eut ce côté exceptionnel, mais comment pouvait-il dire que la vie était précieuse, avec tous les derniers évènements?  
Après avoir parler un peu en retrait avec Malicia, Dumbledore transplanna.   
La tante Pétunia poussa un cri strident.  
-Allez, viens Harry, dit Malicia. On a plus rien à faire ici.  
Remus et elle prirent quelques bagages à Harry et sortirent par la porte du salon. Malicia avait remis son vieux manteau. Elle fit un signe de main à la tante Pétunia qui ne lui répondit pas.  
Ils sortirent sous la pluie et se rendirent au coin de Magnolia Crescent.   
-On va attendre un magicobus, déclara Lupin.  
La pluie s'intensifia et Harry eut du mal à se couvrir sous son imperméable trop grand pour lui; un ancien vêtement de Dudley.  
D'un mouvement discret, Malicia fit apparaître un grand parapluie sous son manteau. Elle l'ouvrit au-dessus de Lupin, Harry et elle.   
-Tu as toujours ce vieux manteau? dit Lupin avec un sourire.  
-C'est un de mes souvenirs de Sirius, répondit Malicia, sans le regarder.  
-C'était à Sirius?  
-Oui. Il aimait ce manteau surtout parce que ses parents n'étaient pas capable de concevoir que Sirius porte des vêtements de 'pauvres', ria Lupin.


	6. Conversation surprise

Chapitre 5: Conversation surprise  
Un magicobus arriva et se gara devant eux. Un monsieur qui ne cessait de sourire leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à monter à bord.  
-Ah quelle pluie! N'est-ce pas les amis? s'exclama-t-il.  
-Si vous avez vu toute cette pluie, pourquoi ne pas être arrivé plus tôt? répliqua Malicia, qui lui lança un regard noir.  
-Oh la la, réprimanda le sorcier. Si on ne peut plus être gentil...  
Lupin lui paya leurs billets et lui fit signe de ne pas en rajouter. L'homme alla s'asseoir avec le chauffeur.  
-Tu aurais pu être plus polie, Malicia, blâma Lupin.  
Elle haussa les épaules et regarda Harry.  
-Trouves-tu que j'ai été arrogante?  
La manière dont elle avait dit 'arrogante', fit rappeler à Harry celle de Rogue. Il éclata de rire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? questionna Malicia avec un sourire.  
-Tu l'as prononcé de la même façon que Rogue, expliqua Harry.  
-Severus? C'est sûr, déclara Malicia. C'est comme ça que le disait ma mère.  
Tous les trois rirent un bon moment. Un grand sourire apparut sur chacun de leur visage.  
-Comment connaissais-tu ma tante? demanda Harry. Ma mère te l'as déjà présenté?  
-Ta tante était au mariage de tes parents.  
-Avec tous les sorciers qu'il devait y avoir? s'exclama Harry.  
-Non, répondit Lupin. Elle n'était pas au mariage de James et Lily! rapporta-t-il.  
-Oui! affirma Malicia. Elle était venue avec un gars sérieux. Il était moustachu et gros. Ils étaient assis au fond de l'église. Mais ils ne sont pas venus à la réception, conclut-elle.  
-Ah oui, je me souviens! sourit Lupin.  
-Remus tu perds de la mémoire!  
Harry sourit. Ils les trouvaient vraiment drôles, divertissants. Le temps ombrageux et les évènements du matin l'avaient épuisé. Il posa son front sur la vitre froide et ferma les yeux.  
Il dû dormir quelques temps. Ce qui le réveilla fut une voix féminine.  
-Harry? Harry, réveille-toi!  
La tante Pétunia? Était-ce elle qui le secoua? Il lui semblait qu'il rêvait...Est-ce que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était un rêve? Un désespoir s'empara de lui. Mais soudain, la voix de Remus Lupin contredit ses doutes.   
-Laisse-le, il dort. De toute manière, on arrivera pas avant 15 minutes.   
Harry sentit la main de Malicia quitter son épaule.  
-Alors, tu vas rester avec lui? demanda la voix de Lupin.  
Il s'écroula un certain temps avant que la sorcière répond.  
-Je ne sais pas, Remus. Supposons, que Harry ne m'aime pas. Ou pire, qu'il m'en veuille pour l'avoir laisser toutes ces années.   
-Tu ne l'as pas laissé, défendit Lupin, Tu t'informais sur lui et tu lui envoyais de l'argent à Gringotts.  
-Mais lui, il l'ignore, l'informa Malicia. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne l'aime pas ou que je lui en veux. Je me suis toujours rassurée en pensant que Dumbledore et toi étiez avec lui. Aussi quand j'ai appris que Sirius le voyait...  
-Tu écrivais à Sirius?  
-Oui. Il voulait que j'écrive aussi à Harry. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais trop honte. Mais tu savais que j'étais censée venir cet été au 12, Square Grimmaurd? J'allais faire parti de l'Ordre avec lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
-Sirius m'en a parlé. Il était très content. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
Harry entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et remarqua la main de Lupin sur celle de Malicia.  
-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu et je suis sûr que Harry est très content de te voir. L'important est que tu sois là avec lui.   
-Merci, Remus. Tu n'as pas changé, tu es meilleur dans le rôle de grand frère que mon grand frère, lui-même, dit-elle en riant.  
La main de Remus quitta celle de Malicia.  
Le magicobus s'arrêta brusquement.  
-12, Square Grimmaurd! annonça le sorcier à l'avant.  
-On est déjà arrivés? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement ensommeillée.  
-Viens, lui dit Malicia.  
Ils descendirent en remerciant le sorcier souriant. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais le ciel restait gris.  
Arrivés au parquet devant la porte, Lupin s'écarta pour laisser passer Harry.  
-C'est toi le maître de la maison, à toi l'honneur!  
Harry posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, des voix s'écrièrent:   
-Surprise!   
Harry sursauta. Serrés dans le couloir, se tenaient la famille Weasley, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Hermione et Mondingus Fletcher.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? demanda Harry perplexe.  
-Eh bien, ce sera ta fête demain, non? s'inquiéta Malicia.   
-Oui, oui. C'est juste que je ne croie pas que tout ces gens...  
-Se réuniraient pour toi? finit Ron.  
-Ouais, répondit Harry, un peu honteux.  
-Harry, tu n'es pas seul, ajouta Malicia en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.  
-Merci! dit Harry aux personnes présentes.  
-Bonne fête mon chéri!  
Mrs. Weasley s'était emparée de lui et le serrait très fort dans ses bras.  
-Tu as faim? Tu es tout maigre! J'ai fait un gros souper. Allons manger!  
Elle le relâcha et fila dans la cuisine suivit par son mari, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Malicia et Lupin.  
-Salut Harry! dirent Fred et Georges. On te présente notre cher frère Percy. Il a été très occupé ces derniers temps.  
Harry fut surpris de revoir Percy qui lui serra la main.  
-Bonsoir Harry. Content de te revoir, dit celui-ci avant de partir dans la cuisine.  
Les enfants Weasley levèrent les yeux au ciel, mais Harry remarqua la joie de revoir leur frère chez eux. Ils saluèrent tous Harry et partirent à la cuisine. Tonks lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit. Elle partit vers la cuisine avec Kingsley qui lui serra la main. Mondingus regardait Harry, Hermione et Ron qui était resté.  
-Content de te revoir, Potter. Dommage pour ton parrain.  
Il sortit. Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un lui rappel sa peine. Hermione avait bien remarqué ce changement d'émotions.  
-Salut Harry, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Il referma doucement ses bras autour de Hermione. Cela ne lui fit pas oublier Sirius, mais ça le réconforta un peu. Son regard rencontra celui de Ron qui était rouge.  
-Vous voulez que je vous laisse seuls? demanda furieusement Ron.  
Harry relâcha son étreinte.  
-Ron! Harry traverse des évènements très durs! s'exclama Hermione.  
-Je sais! Mais est-ce que tu m'as vu aller le prendre dans mes bras? questionna Ron.  
-Pauvre Ron! ironisa Hermione.  
Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron et enfouie sa tête dans le creu de son épaule. Ron sembla surpris. Il devint encore plus rouge. Harry cacha son fou rire. Les grandes mains de Ron s'étaient posées dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle releva sa tête et regarda Ron.  
-Gros bébé, murmura-t-elle.  
Ron lui tira la langue et ils rirent silencieusement.  
-Les enfants! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? cria Mrs. Weasley de la cuisine.  
-Je ne sais pas si vous voulez rester ici, dit Harry. Mais moi j'ai faim!  
Ron et Hermione le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine sans se regarder.


	7. La fête révélatrice

Chapitre 6: La fête révélatrice  
Mrs. Weasley avait vraiment mis le paquet. Sur la grande de la cuisine, de grands plats avaient été disposés. Du ragoût, de la dinde, de la salade, des patates, de la soupe, des tourtières et des breuvages pour tous les âges. Harry était épatés.   
-Allez, asseyez-vous! ordonna Mrs. Weasley.  
Les évènements de la journée avaient réussit à faire oublier la faim à Harry, mais cette table l'avait ravivée. Harry prit deux grandes assiettes et dû s'arrêter pour garder de la place pour le dessert.  
La plupart des personnes se régalaient. Mr. Weasley, Maugrey et Percy discutaient discrètement. Kinglsey et Mondingus rigolaient tout en buvant un liquide fumant que Harry n'identifia pas.  
Malicia racontait à Tonks, Ginny et Hermione ses souvenirs de France. Hermione, qui avait déjà visité, souriait en se remémorant de ses propres souvenirs.  
Bill et Charlie semblait eux aussi écouter, mais semblaient plus absorber par la beauté de Malicia.  
Fred et Georges se rapprochèrent de Harry et Ron.  
-Elle est sublime! décréta Fred.  
-Féerique! renchérit Georges.  
-Ouin...Tu as de la chance, Harry, soupira Fred. Dommage que Angelina soit folle amoureuse de moi.  
-Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi! s'exclama Georges. C'est parce qu'elle te confond avec moi!  
Les trois Weasley et Harry éclatèrent de rire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron? demanda Fred d'un ton malin.  
-Je me fous de toi et Angelina! déclara Ron en avalant son morceaux de dinde.  
-On parlait de la fille, là-bas, crétin, s'impatienta Georges.  
Le regard de Ron se posa sur le quatuor de filles qui discutaient.   
-Elle est merveilleuse, dit-il après un moment de contemplation. Pas seulement physiquement. Elle est tellement intelligente et pleine d'audace. Tu te souviens quand elle a frappé Malfoy? demanda-t-il à Harry.  
Celui-ci se frappa le front avec sa main. 'Idiot!' pensa-t-il.  
-Malicia a frappé Malfoy? s'étonnèrent Fred et Georges.   
-Vous parliez de Malicia? s'exclama Ron.  
-Oui, répondit Fred. Et toi de qui parlais-tu, petit Ronnie?  
-Ah ferme-la!  
Fred et Georges implorèrent Harry du regard, mais il n'allait pas être traître à son ami. Il ne fit que sourire. Les regards de Fred et Georges se posèrent alors, sur les quatre filles.  
-Si ce n'est pas Malicia la sublime...pensa tout haut Fred en se grattant le menton.  
-Ce ne peut être Ginny, se résigna Georges.  
-Quoique notre petit Ronnie est Fred en scrutant Ron.   
-Non, continua son jumeau. Si ce n'est pas Ginny ni la sublime...   
-Arrêtez! Il n'y a rien, s'énerva Ron.  
-Tonks? demanda Fred en ignorant Ron.  
Puis soudain, le regard de Georges devint plus brillant. Il venait de se poser sur Hermione. C'était pourtant évident, elle ne cessait de tourner la tête dans leur direction. Georges donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Fred qui continuait de regarder Tonks stupéfait. Il comprit assez vite lui aussi.   
-Alors, si tu le dis, Ron. On ne vous agacera plus avec ça...  
-Ouais, on vous laisse! Si on allait voir Hermione...euh, je veux dire les filles?  
-Bonne idée!  
-Au revoir! dirent-ils en même temps.  
-Non! Arrêtez! s'écria Ron.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Ron devint rouge.  
-Désolé, marmona-t-il. Mais les gars, dit-il à ses frères, avant de partir vous devriez aider maman.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers les jumeaux.  
-Vous partez? s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Pas question! Vous restez ici! renchérit-elle. Allez, on va faire la vaisselle!  
-Mais...   
-Pas de mais! Je vais la faire avec vous!  
Ron regarda ses frères triomphalement. Mais Fred et Georges ne se laissaient pas avoir...En tout cas, pas par leur jeune frère.   
-D'accord! dit Fred. Mais tu devrais te reposer, maman. Tu as tout préparé toute seule!  
-Je l'ai aidé! affirma Ginny.  
-En plus, tu avais Ginny sur les pattes! blagua Georges.  
Ginny lui tira la langue.  
-Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un de te remplacer... Tiens, pourquoi pas Hermione? hasarda faussement Fred.  
Hermione, prise au dépourvu, mais polie, répondit:  
-Ça me ferait plaisir, Mrs. Weasley.  
Les conversations reprirent, alors que Fred et Georges adressèrent un sourire à Ron. Les jumeaux et Hermione allèrent faire la vaisselle pendant que Ron ne cessait de trembler d'épouvante.  
-T'en fais pas, lui dit Harry. Ils ne diront rien.  
Ron ne sembla pas rassuré du tout. Ils finirent leur repas en parlant avec Maugrey et Lupin d'un peu de tout.  
À un certain moment, Hermione et les jumeaux revinrent. Ron fixa Hermione avec intérêts. Elle était toute rouge. Puis les lumières baissèrent d'intensité et un chant commença:  
-Bonne fête, Harry!  
Bonne fête, bonne fête...  
Malicia apparût avec un gâteau surmonté de chandelles allumés. Il y en avait 16. Tout le monde se mit à chanter. Malicia déposa le gâteau devant Harry et celui-ci souffla sur les chandelles.  
-Joyeux anniversaire! lui chuchota Malicia en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
Harry remarqua le regard envieux de plusieurs hommes dans la salle.   
-Merci!   
-C'est moi, qui est fais le gâteau. Il sort du four, prévint Malicia alors qu'Harry allait le couper. C'était un gâteau lourd et au glaçage vert foncé. La pâte se révéla mauve et bien dure.  
Harry coupa difficilement un morceau pour chacun. Lorsqu'il ne resta que lui à servir, il s'en prit un gros morceau. Il avait encore faim! À la première bouchée, il voulut la recracher aussitôt, mais il croisa le regard tendre de Malicia et n'osa pas. Le gâteau avait un goût de bananes trop mûres, d'oranges moisies. L'odeur du sac d'entraînement de Dudley, ce gros s'était mis à l'exercices, lui revint en mémoires. Malgré tout, il avala et Malicia lui sourit. C'est à ce moment, qu'il se dit que s'il avait pu manger tout le gâteau pour faire sourire Malicia encore plus souvent, il l'aurait fait.  
En regardant les autres, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à y penser.  
-C'est très bon, Malicia, mais je crains ne plus avoir faim, dit Mrs. Weasley gentiment.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai fais un autre, vous pourrez l'apporter chez vous, réconforta Malicia.  
Mr. Weasley s'étouffa.  
Après cet épisode de tortures, Harry put déballer ses cadeaux. Il reçut des livres, un chandail tricoté à la main, une loupe magique, des affaires de la boutique de Fred et Georges, une main qui faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, une boucle d'oreille et un tas de bonbons.  
-Merci tout le monde, dit Harry. Puis peu à peu, les gens partirent. Kingsley et Tonks, Fol Oeil et Mondingus et puis Bill et Charlie.   
-Merci pour la boucle! dit Harry à Charlie.  
Mrs. Weasley regarda Harry soupçonneuse. Elle soupira et dit:  
-Au revoir, mon chéri! J'aurais aimé que tu viennes au Terrier, tu sais... Mais tu as ta maison, maintenant! dit-elle avec un sourire lasse.  
Elle se tourna vers son plus jeune fils.  
-Ne faites pas de conneries!  
-Oui, maman!  
Elle regarda Hermione.  
-Au revoir, chère!  
-Au revoir, Mrs. Weasley! Merci pour tout.  
Mr. Weasley les salua à son tour, Percy leur serrèrent la main. Ginny s'approcha lentement. Elle donna un léger baiser à son frère et Harry et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Fred et Georges prirent leur temps.  
-Adieu, petit Ronnie!  
-Adieu, petite Hermi! Puisse cet été t'être révélatrice!  
Hermione rougit et baissa la tête. Ron sembla furieux. La porte se referma derrière eux  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là? demanda Malicia.  
-Ils n'ont rien! répondit Ron, écarlate.  
-Très bien, dit Malicia en regardant successivement Ron et Hermione. Je vais rejoindre Remus dans la bibliothèque.  
Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Harry.  
-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que t'ont dit Fred et Georges? demanda Ron, inquiet, à Hermione.  
-Quand?   
-Quand! Mais quand vous avez fait la vaisselle! s'emporta Ron.  
-Calme-toi! Ils ont beaucoup parlé de leur magasin et puis de...toi.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi?  
-Euh...que je ferais mieux de faire attention à toi...Hermione baissa la tête. Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!  
Et elle monta sans leur adresser un regard.  
-Je crois que je vais me jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon! déclara Ron. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?  
-Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, assura Harry. Je suis sûr que les jumeaux ne t'ont pas trahis. Et même si cela était arrivé, ce serait bien.  
-Comment?   
-Parce que c'est réciproque!

-Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes!

-Je suis pas un expert, annonça Harry. Mais je crois qu'Hermione t'apprécie.

-'Apprécie'?

-Oui.   
Ron sembla réfléchir un moment.  
-Ça me décourage! Si on jouait une partie d'échec?  
Harry acquiesça et s'installèrent dans le petit salon. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils jouaient lorsque Harry demanda:   
-Depuis quand aimes-tu Hermione?  
Ron rougit. Ce sujet était vraiment nouveau pour eux.  
-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Ron.  
Harry remarqua l'embarras dans le visage de son ami.  
-Écoutes, Hermione est comme une soeur pour moi...Je serais content si pour vous parce que je sais, que si jamais vous sortez ensemble, elle sera en sécurité.  
Ron releva la tête et fixa Harry.  
-Merci! Je te souhaite de trouver la fille de tes rêves...à part si elle a une amie qui ne sait pas la fermer!  
Harry et Ron rirent tout en continuant leur jeu.


	8. Souvenirs

Chapitre 7: Souvenirs

Après avoir battu Harry, Ron monta se coucher. Harry eut envie de le suivre en sentant ses paupières lourdes, mais il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.  
-Malicia?  
Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, couverte par l'ancien manteau de Sirius.  
-Harry, tu n'es pas couché? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non. Je ne m'endormirai pas de toute façon...  
-C'est normal de ne pas pouvoir dormir quand on est le sauveteur du monde, dit doucement Malicia.  
Embarassé par le sujet, Harry s'empressa de dire:  
-Euh...Je voulais vous as-tu connu Sirius?  
Les yeux de Malicia s'assombrissèrent. Un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres.  
-Nos familles se fréquentaient, mais se détestaient. On a jamais eu la chance de se parler...Et puis il y avait la différence de maison à l'école...  
-Tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor? questionna Harry surpris.  
-Non, les Rogue vont à Serpentard.  
-Mais tu n'es pas comme une Rogue.  
-Écoutes, mon père et toute son ascendance étaient allés à Serpentard, ma mère aussi et mon frère avait lui aussi embarqué dans la tradition. Je n'étais pas pour me faire placer dans la maison des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles ou, pire encore, des Gryffondors! Autant mon frère était rejeté des autres élèves de l'école autant moi j'étais rejetée dans mon propre groupe. J'ai eu très peu d'amis jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec Sirius.  
-Tu n'étais pas populaire...euh...malgré...ta beauté?  
Harry rougit.  
-Merci, dit Malicia touchée. Sans vouloir me vanter, beaucoup de garçons auraient voulu sortir avec moi. Mais je crois que je les effrayais. J'étais une Rogue et la petite soeur de Servilo, le voué à la magie noire.  
-Alors, comment Sirius et toi êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble? demanda Harry perplexe.  
-En cinquième année, j'ai été choisie pour être l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serpentard. Et James, enfin disons...il n'aimait pas beaucoup mon frère...  
-Je sais, coupa Harry. Mon père était arrogant et tête enflée.  
-On te l'a dit? interrogea Malicia.  
Harry fit oui de la tête. Malicia parut surprise.  
-Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de changer et d'être adorable. Enfin, surtout avec ta mère. Eh bien, disons qu'il a profité de mon nouveau poste dans l'équipe pour se moquer. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai bien remarqué Sirius. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà remarqué; il était le garçon le plus séduisant de l'école.  
Elle sembla plongée dans ses souvenirs avant de poursuivre:  
-Un soir, tard dans la nuit, je suis allée m'entraîner au terrain de Quidditch et ils étaient là; Sirius, James, Remus et Peter.  
Son regard s'assombrit.  
-Je connaissais Remus parce qu'il était préfet et moi aussi. Alors, on avait eu la chance de se voir et de parler. Au début, James ne voulait pas que je reste. Sirius me regardait, ébahi et Remus tentait de le convaincre de me laisser jouer. Mais James refusait. Soudain, Sirius a dit de sa voix grave malgré son jeune âge:  
Malicia imita maladroitement la voix de Sirius. "Laisse-la, James! On avait pas réservé le terrain..."  
-James céda et Sirius me sourit. Je n'avais pas oser me l'avouer à ce moment, mais il avait vraiment un très beau sourire. Remus lisait dans les gradins et Peter nous observait comme un imbécile, pendant que James, Sirius et moi volions. Nous fîmes quelques courses. À la cinquième course, j'ôtai ma veste pour avoir plus de contrôle et plus de liberté de mouvements. Et j'eus bien fait. Dès le départ, je pris de l'avance. J'étais à quelques mètres devant les garçons. Mais je savais que lors du virage derrière le but, je perdrais du temps. J'ai toujours eut de la difficulté avec les virages. En tournant, les garçons me dépassèrent facilement. J'étais un peu frustrée. Et à cause d'un mouvement brusque, je perdis l'équilibre. Heureusement, Sirius m'a vu et s'est empressé de venir m'aider.  
Malicia semblait avoir oublié où elle se trouvait et à qui elle racontait tout cela et pourquoi. Ses yeux brillaient et sa voix tremblait.  
-Il m'a pris dans ses bras, continua Malicia. Il m'a installé devant lui sur son balai tout en continuant de me serrer. Il m'amena lentement au sol. Arrivés au sol, pourtant, ses bras n'avaient toujours pas desserré leur étreinte. J'étais très embarrassée, même si je savais que s'il me lâchait, je mourrai. Au simple contact de notre peau, l'une contre l'autre, je frissonnai. Il remarqua mes frissons et me passa son vieux manteau sur les épaules, dit-elle en souriant paisiblement et en se serrant contre le vieux manteau.  
-Et il vous a embrassé? demanda vivement Harry.  
Malicia se retourna vers lui, se rappelant de sa présence.  
-En fait, non. Ça s'est produit peu de temps après cette nuit-là. Tu t'imagines? Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard ensemble!  
Harry sourit.  
-Eh bien je vous imagine très bien avec Sirius, dit-il simplement.  
Malicia lui rendit son sourire. Tout à coup, venu de nul part, Pattenrond bondit sur les cuisses de la femme.  
-À qui est ce chat? questionna-t-elle et flattant la tignasse hirsute orange avec méfiance.  
-C'est le chat d'Hermione, répondit Harry.  
-La fille avec les cheveux ébouriffés?  
-Oui.  
-Ah! Je lui ai parlé durant l'heure du repas. Elle est très gentille et intelligente, Remus m'en avait parlé, dit malicieusement sa marraine. Alors, est-ce qu'elle a un rapport avec toutes ces questions que tu m'as posé?  
Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
-Quoi? Ah! Non! Je ne suis pas intéressé par Hermione! Elle est comme ma soeur! s'indigna Harry.  
-Alors, il n'y aucune fille qui t'intéresse? demanda curieusement Malicia.  
-Non! Je…je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Tu dois être au courant pour Voldemort qui essaie de me tuer.  
Malicia le regarda avec admiration et dureté.  
-Harry, ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Tu as réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que tu étais seul et tu n'avais pas de baguette magique, alors imagine maintenant. Tu es fort, Harry. Dès que je t'ai vu, je l'ai su. Tu es fort là, dit-elle pointant sa tête. Et là, insista Malicia en posa le bout de son index sur le coeur d'Harry.  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour changer de sujet.  
-Alors, si jamais tu as un problème de fille, viens me voir! Je suis une spécialiste! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, mais moqueur. Elles sont faites pour ça, les marraines!  
Harry lui sourit et lui promis. Il bâilla longuement.  
-Parlant de rôle de marraine, indiqua-t-elle. Tu devrais aller te coucher. Demain, on a une grosse journée qui nous attend.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain? demanda Harry, un peu découragé.  
-Eh bien, ce sera ton anniversaire! s'emporta Malicia en souriant. Et ça, c'est tout un évènement!  
Harry sourit et se leva.  
-Bonne nuit, Malicia.  
-Bonne nuit, Harry.  
Il allait sortir du bureau, lorsqu'il se retourna. Malicia l'interrogea du regard.  
-Je suis content que vous soyez là, dit finalement Harry.  
La femme lui sourit tendrement. Il semblait qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Harry sortit, épuisé et satisfait de la tournure des évènements.


End file.
